


The Line

by BID



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BillDip, Comic, Friendship, Gen, Nonsexual Nudity, Powerless Bill Cipher, Triangle Bill Cipher, Violence, art-style changes, chapter 3 is nicest i think, dipper is chill, fan comic, platonic, weak bill cipher, ~15 year old pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BID/pseuds/BID
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>[COMIC]</strong> <br/>Bill has lost his powers and existence in the Mindscape, and has to deal with a body of his own for the first time.<br/>Which in itself is quite terrifying, being a tiny, powerless (literal) triangle, lost in the middle of nowhere.<br/>Of course it wasn't enough that his body was <em>not</em> laid out to ever be bothered by anything like gravity or any kind of physical existence at all, but he also seems to trip from one unpleasant situation into another.<br/>Fortunately he get’s … help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Encounters and one questionable result.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I started off posting this on tumblr (http://goo.gl/ClZMz2), and figured I might as well post it here.  
> Not entirely sure yet how I'm going to do it with chapters, but I'll figure sth out.  
> Tags will come as the comic goes on.
> 
> This is my first time drawing a comic, so please bear with me and the wild changes in style. I started this off over a year ago and my art style has changed with that.  
> If you have suggestions for the comic, art, tagging, etc I'll be happy to hear it!  
> Have fun :D


	2. Safety?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unlikely allies on the run. Well...one of them is doing the running atleast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read as I update on http://theline-gfcomic.tumblr.com
> 
> I update AO3 in batches as they fit together. there are 9 more panels as of 25/03/16.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Comments and the like are very welcome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always find the newest updates on http://theline-gfcomic.tumblr.com


End file.
